


Warm Me Up Inside

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [87]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Borrowing Clothes, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Moceit - "have you seen my hoodie?" Fun fact that you might already know and might want to use for this prompt - snakes don't hibernate, but they DO brumate, which is when they get really cold and tired during the winter and they might appreciate bundling up in something warm (for example, a boyfriend's cat hoodie 👀👀) and just sort of resting+Moceit - "why are you awake right now?" I think it would be cool if Patton was the one asking, but if you wanna do it the other way around that's cool too!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Warm Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Moceit - "have you seen my hoodie?" Fun fact that you might already know and might want to use for this prompt - snakes don't hibernate, but they DO brumate, which is when they get really cold and tired during the winter and they might appreciate bundling up in something warm (for example, a boyfriend's cat hoodie 👀👀) and just sort of resting
> 
> +
> 
> Moceit - "why are you awake right now?" I think it would be cool if Patton was the one asking, but if you wanna do it the other way around that's cool too!

“Hey, have you seen my hoodie?” Patton called, pushing the door to Deceit’s room open slowly to give him time to refuse entry. When there was no reply he slipped in, intending to have a quick glance around, but then there was a shifting and a soft noise from the bed. There in the centre lay some kind of blanket monster, stealing all of the- oh, it was just Deceit. 

Phew. Patton hurried over, peeling back layers until he found Deceit’s pale face. “Oh you don’t look so hot...” he murmured, The sentence made Deceit chuckle weakly and he shrugged. 

“That’s the problem. It’s so cold... This isn’t helping. Why isn’t it helping?!” He groaned, letting out a big shiver as he tried to curl tighter. Patton climbed on the bed quickly, tugging blankets away. 

“No you need warmth, not insulation, Logan taught me that when Virgil had his cold fingers! There’s no heat coming from the blankets, silly!” 

Deceit blinked at him. “Not even your magic hoodie?” He checked. Patton shook his head, spotting a flash of grey that indicated it was one of the many items covering the other side. “Oh. Maybe I need a hot water bottle then...”

“How about a hug?” Patton offered impulsively. Deceit blushed as he accepted, and that was how it started. 

Not two weeks later found them curled together on Patton’s bed in Patton’s much warmer room, cuddling in their sleep after falling asleep to binging Avatar for the nostalgia boost. It was utterly peaceful, until Deceit woke up as someone down the hall got up for a midnight snack or something. He always had been a light sleeper, when he was warm enough, and the heat Patton exuded was more than adequate. 

He took a moment to gaze down at Patton’s peaceful face, listening to his soft snores and wondering what strange world he’d slipped into to have this. Maybe he’d fallen unconscious in that nest and the cold still had him, or maybe he really was snuggling someone who was shy and sweet and kind and enthusiastic about him. 

“I really like you,” Deceit whispered, cuddling closer and pressing a kiss to Patton’s cheek. 

“Mm, why are you awake right now?" Patton replied, only half waking up from the disturbance. He yawned and rolled to hug Deceit tighter, tucking the other side’s head under his chin and stroking his back with a hum. 

“Just wanted to Edward Cullen you,” Deceit replied with a soft laugh, and Patton hummed again as he fell right back to sleep.


End file.
